


Let's Ride

by runicmagitek



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Treat, flirty banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: “Where are we going?”He visibly swallowed and Julia smirked at the sight. “Where wouldyoulike to go?”Julia knows what she wants and Spike is happy to comply, even if it means never leaving the driver's seat of the car.
Relationships: Julia/Spike Spiegel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Let's Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dudewheresmytea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/gifts).



> I imagine this takes place in some pseudo-AU where Julia and Spike run off together in the beginning, but honestly, this can be whenever and wherever you want it to be.

Headlights caught in the downpour and nearly blinded her. The engine roared, bullets splintered the windshield, and Julia drew in a deep breath. With her pistol clutched to her chest, she ignored her erratic pulse and the abrupt jerks of the vehicle. A quick glance in the side view mirror revealed three more cars pursuing them.

Might as well teach them a lesson if they weren’t smart enough to give up.

Another sharp turn of the car and Julia poked out of the passenger side window, aimed and ready. Rain caught in her hair, the perpetual momentum whipping it about her face. It didn’t block the clear shot she had, though. Narrowing onto her target, she squeezed her trigger—multiple times, just to be sure. The tire exploding surpassed the overlapping, blaring car horns, but it was the screech of metal and rubber on asphalt which made her smile. Ducking back inside, she reloaded.

“Five down,” she said, “and two more to go.”

Laughter filled the cabin. She couldn’t help but smirk as she glanced at Spike. He always found pleasure in a ride, so long as he was in the pilot’s seat. Didn’t matter if it was land or air; the adrenaline brought out a side of him she never tired of seeing. Almost like he injected himself with whatever the gangs were addicted to these days, but fewer side effects. Hopefully. If he kept driving and she kept shooting, they’d be out of this mess in no time.

That’s how it went, after all. Julia didn’t want it any other way.

He flicked to the rear-view mirror and growled. “Well, it’s about to get messy,” Spike said before shifting gears and lanes. “Think you can still get a shot?”

Julia looked over her shoulder. Spike wove in and out of thick traffic, ignoring those yelling and honking in the wake. Their pursuers mimicked his patterns and proved to be no different than a carnival game, poking in and out without much notice. But Julia tried to predict the paths and took aim again. Several shots landed on innocent vehicles—a flat tire was honestly the least of anyone’s worries—but her final bullet pierced the windshield. Blood splattered the glass. She held her breath. The car swerved, then hooked hard into the nearby sidewalk to crash into a storefront.

Again Spike cackled. “Perfect!”

As much as she wanted to laugh with him, she couldn’t. Not until they secured their victory. Her eyes scoured the traffic, unable to pinpoint the last vehicle. If only she hadn’t lost track of it.

“Spike,” she said, easing back inside, “be careful.”

“What do you think I’ve been doing?”

“I don’t see the other car any—”

Gunfire ricocheted. Julia hitched her breath and ducked while Spike jerked the steering wheel hard to the right. Another vehicle bumped into theirs from the driver’s side. Tires skidded, though Spike regained control.

“Shit.” Spike glanced from the window to Julia. “You alright?”

“I’ll be better once they’re dead.”

She caught him grinning. “Well, target’s all yours.”

With a deep breath, she shoved herself to seated. Past Spike’s window was the remaining car in the neighboring lane, matching their speed and aiming multiple firearms in their direction. She took aim, as well, and held her breath. Another sharp swerve knocked her off balance and straight into Spike’s lap.

“Julia?” he managed to yell over the gunfire.

“I’m fine,” she groaned out. “Just keep driving.”

She planted one hand on his thigh for stability and pushed herself up enough to look at the window. Not the best lineup for a shot, but she was willing to take it. At least he rolled the window down for her at some point. She ignored the icy wind whipping across her face and the rain slicking her arm; she perched her wrist on the edge of the opening and cocked her pistol.

Inhale, exhale. Spike eased off the gas and the enemy car sped up. A thick strand of wet blonde hair stuck across her face. It didn’t hinder her, though. She waited, like the predator she was. And once she was parallel with the other gunman, she fired.

One bullet was enough. She didn’t hit the idiot in the passenger seat, but the driver jerked back. The car screeched and zig-zagged on the road. Then it veered into oncoming traffic and crashed. Metal crunched and folded into itself. Fire followed. By then it was an echo of a whisper as Spike zoomed down the road.

“That’s the last of them,” she said.

He hissed in air. “Yeah.”

Those words were strained. Her brows tented; had he been shot? After everything they had dodged thus far, she refused to lose him like this. But then Julia shifted her weight and her hand slipped further up his thigh and she paused—a thick bulge swelled beneath her palm, almost pulsing. She flicked her eyes down and smirked. Those pants always looked good on him, but they were even better when outlining an evident hard-on.

“How’re you doing?” Julia teased.

“Great,” he breathed out, a hint of a chuckle mixed in. “I’ll be even better once we find a place to lay low.”

“Mmm?” Julia ghosted over his arousal, loving how he twitched into her palm. “What do you have in mind?”

Their eyes met briefly—Julia casting a coy expression his way and Spike looking down briefly before blush overcame his features.

“Well,” he drew out, “I figured we could head back to the motel—”

“That’s too far away.”

“Not to mention crawling in Vicious’ goons by now.”

“You think he’d give up and leave us alone.”

“Yeah, wishful thinking right there.”

“So?”

Spike blinked. “So?”

“Where are we going?”

He visibly swallowed and Julia smirked at the sight. “Where would _you_ like to go?”

Her fingertips traced the front of his pants and settled on his belt. “Someplace where we won’t be interrupted.”

From her peripherals, she found him grinning. “I can manage that.”

But last she checked, the streets were still congested with cars and the storm raged through the city. Fine by Julia. Just the perfect time for her own kind of fun.

The belt came undone in two swift motions. Deft fingers eased open the rest of his pants and she was immediately rewarded. She cooed as the tip of his cock struck her lips upon being freed. Flicking her tongue out, she circled around before tracing his length. She loved how he deepened his breaths, how he rested a hand on the small of her back, how he throbbed from every feather-light touch.

“So sensitive tonight,” Julia teased. “And what got you all riled up?”

“You know why,” he said through clenched teeth.

“Maybe I forgot.” Her lips brushed up his cock and paused at the head. “Tell me again?”

He chuckled, struggling to keep his one hand steady on the wheel. “You know high-speed chases are my thing.”

“And?”

“And—” He stroked the length of her spine and the shivers settled between her legs. “—it doesn’t hurt to see you in my lap while finishing them off.”

“Mmm… so you did it on purpose.”

“Did what?”

“Made me fall in your lap.”

He didn’t answer immediately. “You got any proof for that?”

“Of course.” One lap over his head with the flat of her tongue sent a massive quake through his form. “Right here.”

He had more to say. He always did. It didn’t matter once Julia wrapped her lips around him.

His moans filled the interior, perhaps trickled outside, considering the rolled-down window. Rain gushed in, but it wasn’t enough to stop Julia. She closed her eyes and focused on the heat thrumming on her tongue as she eagerly took in inch-by-inch. Her tongue dragged over his length when she drew back and ended with a pronounced flick. She teased Spike with the idea of allowing him to pop free from her mouth, only to dive back in for more.

The steady rhythm was contrasted with the intermittent coaxing of her tongue. She moaned every time her lips reached the hilt. He always throbbed, then, as if it was the first time he ever experienced burying his cock to the hilt in her mouth. Sometimes his hips rocked into her, just as greedy as she was. It wasn’t until the car slowed down and his other hand tangled in her hair that she was able to lose herself in the moment.

He curled tense fingers into her scalp and aided her rapid movements. Julia moaned and closed her eyes, desperate to taste him, to hear him cry out her name. Who knew where he parked; she could have been giving a free show for all she knew, but it made no difference. All that mattered was Spike and getting what she wanted. And right then, Julia wanted to suck him dry. Well, maybe not completely dry. She still wanted her own turn once she was through with this pre-show of sorts.

Several more hip thrusts and a distinct shudder shot through Spike. He stilled himself against Julia, her name skittering on his lips. His cock swelled and shot stream after hot stream into her mouth. She moaned and swallowed as best she could, though the remainder trickled from the corners of her mouth. He gasped for air and she pulled back to clean them both with her tongue. All the while, he massaged her scalp.

“I’ll never get tired of that,” he moaned to her.

“That makes two of us.” One last lap and she was done. “I wouldn’t want you getting tired on me now.”

She sat back and combed hair out of her face. Neon lights spilled into the car and washed over Spike. The relentless rain cascaded over the car. But they were parked in a back alley and no one disturbed their solitude. Julia grinned—it was perfect.

“You got something in mind?” Spike asked.

Before he finished asking, Julia was already straddling his lap. “I always do.”

He tilted his head back in time to meet her lips. She smothered him with a hard kiss, nipping and licking between motions. Hands rested on her thighs and nudged her skirt further up her form. Julia grinned into him in reply.

“You’re wet,” he murmured between kisses.

“How so?”

Spike brought a hand up to push her pesky hair over her shoulder. “Looks like you’ve spent all night in the rain.”

“Just the hair?”

“No.” He skimmed her neck and clavicle, then dared to plunge between her breasts the catch in the soaked blouse. “Also here.”

She bit her lower lip briefly, unable to restrain herself from grinding into his hips. “And?”

A low moan vibrated along her neck. “And I think I should be asking how long _you_ _’ve_ been turned on.”

She tilted her head back enough for him to plant open-mouthed kisses there. “Since I saw your pants barely containing your cock.”

Spike chuckled, the sound melding into a moan when she wiggled into him. Not much longer and he’d be hard again. Until then, she got by on rubbing herself against him.

“We seem to make a habit of this,” he said, releasing her briefly to tilt the driver’s seat back.

“How so?” she asked.

Curious hands returned to her form, peeling off the blouse clinging to her torso. “You distract me and then before you know it, we’re in the middle of nowhere going at it like two animals in heat.”

“Sounds like a good time.” Julia lifted her arms overhead and chucked the sodden material elsewhere. “What’s the holdup?”

Spike laughed. “At this rate, you’re going to be the death of me.”

“Doesn’t sound like you’re complaining.”

“I’m not.”

Julia loomed over him and mirrored his smirk. “Admit it—you like it.”

“Like it? Nah.”

She furrowed her brow, though the tension faded when he looped arms around her neck and tugged her down for a hard kiss.

“I love it, Julia,” he moaned before thrusting into her.

A decadent shiver overwhelmed her until she cried out with utter joy. Her lips curled up and her body moved on its own. The initial thrust filled her and she craved more. Both hands braced Spike’s shoulders as she rode him. Each time their hips met, she gasped and basked in the way the sharp sensation flooded her.

“Better?” Spike managed to tease between breaths.

“Just shut up,” she hissed, “and fuck me.”

Their pace quickened, intensified. His nails dug into her and dared to break skin. Julia didn’t care. Not for that or the cramped space or the cold wind blowing in or any of it. She focused on Spike inside of her, pumping like his life depended on it in order to match her rhythm. She forgot about the recent threat from the drive and the general peril they were in. Julia savored what fleeting moments they had together, moments like this. No need to worry about tomorrow; her only concern was when she’d finally hit her peak.

“Hang on.” Julia sighed when she stopped, never mind when he slid out of her, but she needed to shift. Somehow, she managed to turn around in his lap, her back facing him. As she leaned into Spike, he embraced her and nuzzled into her neck.

“You good?” he asked.

Julia licked her lips and nodded, then sank down onto him.

He filled her to the brim, though the different angles brought pleasant chills in her body. She tossed her head back and wiggled her hips.

“Did you forget you need to fuck me hard?” she ordered, albeit playful.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said and she swore he grinned in her neck.

Clinging tight to her, Spike resumed movement. Their range was limited, yet the intensity was worth it. Julia closed her eyes and lulled her head about. He lavished her neck with kisses, one hand teasing a hardened nipple. After a moment, she snatched that hand and led it between her legs.

“There,” she cracked out. “I need you there.”

His worn fingertips grazed her clit and the mere touch alone aroused her. It took time for him to master both the rhythm of his hips and hands, but she guided him. She needed something faster, yet flowing over her like his hot breath on her neck. And Spike was always a quick learner. By the time he memorized the particular strokes, Julia leaned back and enjoyed herself.

She didn’t want any of it to end. The way he pumped into her, the way he rubbed her swollen clit, the way he kissed the sensitive patch on her neck, the way he murmured how much he loved how tight and warm she was around his cock. It was pure bliss. All of it building inside of her until she teetered along her edge. Julia sucked in frantic breaths, too close for too long. She begged Spike for more, a little harder, a little faster. Something delicious awaited her past that and she wanted to taste it.

Another stroke and it shot through her. Julia hitched her breath and arched her back. A delighted cry gushed from her lips as the sensation pulsed in her again and again and again. Spike never slowed down, even when it overwhelmed her. Julia was grateful for that. She longed to spiral out of control until she became nothing but a panting, twitching mess.

And when her moans quieted to coos and her breaths evened out and her body stilled against Spike’s, she perched her head against his and lazily pried her eyes open.

Spike bumped noses with her. “Better?”

“Mmm.” She licked her lips and stole a quick kiss from him. “Much.”

“What do you say about skipping this joint?”

“For what?”

“I mean, I was thinking food.”

“Was I not a good enough snack?”

He smirked. “You always are. But food aside, what about a proper bed to sleep on? Bonus points if there’s a shower available?”

“Sounds overrated.”

Spike chuckled, exhaustion lacing his voice. “Can’t sleep out in the car again. Especially not in this weather.”

“Are we going to find a new motel at this hour?”

Julia rolled over to face him. He almost slipped out of her and only then did she notice his cock still hard and twitching in her.

“With our luck,” Spike continued, “we can do anything.”

“Mmm… what if I’m not ready to sleep yet?”

“Hmm?”

A tilt of her hips and he sunk deeper. It was enough to get the message across.

“You want more?” Spike teased.

“Always do.”

Spike grinned and murmured one last thing before she silenced him with a hard kiss, “Anything the lady desires.”


End file.
